Nuevos Problemas
by HaruHi AmeKo
Summary: no soy buena en esto, es una historia sobre lo que paso poco despues de la tragedia de Raccoon City....NO ME MATEN .


**Resident Evil Nuevos Problemas **

Personajes: Voy a empezar presentando a los personajes.

Chris Redfield: tiene 25 años, es un hombre fuerte, activo y un poco competitivo. Es el mejor amigo de Barry, ya que fue él quien le consiguió trabajo en los S.T.A.R.S.

Siente algo por Jill, pero no lo demuestra demasiado hasta que Carlos entra a trabajar con ellos

Jill Valentine: tiene 23 años, es una de las oficiales más bonitas que tiene el equipo. A ella le gusta divertirse, salir con sus amigos y pasarla bien. Es especialista en bombas y en forjar cerraduras. Nunca se sabe que es lo que esta pensando, ya que siempre sorprende a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo con algo nuevo.

Barry Burton: tiene 38 años, es un hombre de familia, esta casado y tiene dos pequeñas hijas. En un tiempo tuvo un par de problemas con su esposa, pero logró solucionarlos. Es el encargado del suministro de armas a su equipo. Barry es el mejor mejor amigo de Chris. Es un tipo tranquilo y amigable a quien se le puede confiar cualquier cosa.

Rebecca Chambers: tiene 18 años, es algo así como la enfermera del equipo. Es una chica muy simpática, cálida y divertida. En el corto período de tiempo que paso logró hacerse una intima amiga de Jill, son casi como hermanas. Le encanta salir con sus amigos, especialmente cuando sale con Jill, Claire y Cindy, ya que se la pasan hablando.

Claire Redfield: tiene 19 años, tras lo ocurrido en Raccoon City comenzó a trabajar en los S.T.A.R.S junto a su hermano mayor para poder fundir a Umbrella Corp. Ella es casi lo opuesto a Chris. A Claire le gusta divertirse, salir, es una chica inquieta y a la moda. Actualmente esta viviendo con León y Sherry.

León Scott Kennedy: tiene 21 años. Gracias a lo que hizo en su primer día de trabajo lo ascendieron de puesto rápidamente, y ahora, forma parte del equipo S.T.A.R.S. León aparenta ser un tipo serio y tranquilo, aunque esto es sólo en el trabajo, porque cuando sale es todo lo contrario, y les demuestra a todos que si sabe como divertirse.

Sherry Birkin: es una niña de 12 años. Ella perdió a todos sus familiares en Raccoon, pero luego fue adoptada por León y, actualmente vive con él y con Claire.

Sherry es un poco tímida con las personas que no conoce y le cuesta reaccionar ante algo nuevo; pero ahora esta rodeada por un montón de personas que la adoran y la ayudarán a adaptarse a las nuevas situaciones

Carlos Oliveira: tiene 21 años. Carlos es un ex- mercenario de Umbrella. Es un hombre fuerte aunque un poco atropellado e inexperto; esto hace que Chris le saque ventaja y lo haga quedar mal enfrente de todas las personas presentes, a veces se siente como el payaso del equipo debido a las mil y una bromas que Chris le ha jugado, pero él logra vengarse rápidamente de su "querido amigo". Carlos es un tipo simpático y amigable.

Cindy Lennox: tiene 24 años. Cindy trabajaba en el bar J's, en Raccoon City. Es una chica simpática y tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Cindy logró escapar de Raccoon junto con un grupo de personas más; después de lo ocurrido se instalaron en New York, allí conoció a Claire y los demás S.T.A.R.S. A pesar de parecer una chica ingenua, es muy inteligente con las computadoras, ella es hacker.

Alyssa Ashcroft: tiene 28 años y es reportera. Ella ha recopilado mucha información sobre Umbrella y sus experimentos secretos con los virus. Alyssa tiene una personalidad dominante y es una mala perdedora; ella ayudará a los S.T.A.R.S en mas de una ocasión.

Kevin Ryman: tiene 31 años. Es un joven policía que ha suspendido la selección de los S.T.A.R.S en dos ocasiones. Kevin es un chico optimista que no pierde el tiempo en tonterías. Ahora trabaja en los S.W.A.T y se ha hecho un muy buen amigo de Carlos.

Mark Wilkins: es un hombre de 52 años, él estuvo presente en la guerra de Vietnam, sufrió en su propia carne el dolor de perder a sus compañeros en el campo de batalla y lo único que quiere ahora es vivir en paz. Mark ayudara a Jill en varias ocasiones, ya que puede sentir su dolor tras la pérdida de su compañero.

Albert Wesker: tiene 38 años. Wesker trabajaba en secreto para Umbrella, él traiciono a sus compañeros de S.T.A.R.S usando a Barry, es el archie enemigo de Chris y por eso nunca lo trato muy bien. Tras la explosión en las montañas Arklay todos pensaban que estaba muerto, pero una empresa rival a Umbrella lo encontró y lo revivió con nuevo tipo de virus.

Con el paso de la historia iran apareciendo personajes nuevos.

Prólogo

6 meses después de lo ocurrido en Raccoon los pocos sobrevivientes comenzaron a rehacer sus vidas, pero tras lo vivido, ellos sabían que no volverían a ser los mismos de antes.

Los 13 sobrevivientes de la tragedia se hicieron muy buenos amigos, son inseparables y se ayudan entre sí cada vez que pueden.

Chris intenta seguir con su vida normal, aunque ahora se ha vuelto muy bromista, en especial con Carlos, porque no le agrada que esté con Jill. Tras ayudar a Alyssa a contar los hechos sucedidos en Raccoon, Chris fue conocido en todo el mundo junto con Jill, las jovencitas se vuelven locas por él. Jill sale a divertirse con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo cada vez que puede. Barry solucionó los problemas con su familia. Rebecca sale a divertirse junto con Jill, son casi como hermanas. Claire, León y Sherry viven juntos, aunque la pequeña Sherry no sabe bien que es lo que pasa o no pasa entre León y Claire. Carlos entró a trabajar en los S.T.A.R.S y siempre esta atento a lo que Chris hace porque éste siempre lo hace quedar en ridículo enfrente de todos, y de Jill. Kevin sigue trabajando como policía, pero ahora trabaja en los S.W.A.T. Mark al fin puede vivir en paz. Cindy es la dueña de un Pap's donde todos se reúnen ahora. Alyssa sigue trabajando como periodista. Ella fue quien le dio a conocer al mundo los hechos acontecidos en Raccoon. Chris y Jill la ayudaron contando lo vivido allí y en las montañas Arklay, entonces Umbrella desapareció misteriosamente, pero el mundo olvidó rápidamente lo ocurrido.

Actualmente la nueva oficina S.T.A.R.S se encuentra en New York y ahora, Barry con más de 16 años de experiencia es el capitán del equipo.

**Capitulo I: "Una Mala Noticia"**

22/ Abril/ 1999

Es un día de trabajo normal para los S.T.A.R.S, todos están concentrados en lo que hacen hasta que llega el horario de descanso.

Jill: -Ey chicos. Mañana por la noche iremos a Keop's.

Chris: - ¿Y qué es eso?

Rebecca: - Es el bar de Cindy.

Claire: - Sí, iremos a bailar y a divertirnos.

Chris: - No, no creo que pueda ir.

Jill: - Pero... ¿por qué?

Chris: - Bueno, mañana es viernes y...

Jill: - ¿Y qué?

Chris: - Hay partido de football tontita!!!

Jill: - No me digas tontita!

Rebecca: - Vas a rechazar una salida con nosotros por ir a un patético partido de football?!

Chris: - No es un " patético partido de football" es " el partido de football". No es cierto Barry?

Barry: - Sí, él tiene razón, además Chris y yo hicimos una apuesta, ya saben, entre nosotros.

León: - El partido es mañana?

Barry: - Sí, cuando pensabas que sería. Me imagino que vendrás con nosotros, o no??

Chris: - Sí, él vendrá, después de todo ya hicimos las apuestas.

Jill: - Pero pueden verlo por televisión!

León: - No, no podemos.

Claire: - Por qué?

Chris: - Porque estar en la cancha es distinto.

Jill: - Ven?, siempre que intentamos salir todos juntos, falta alguien! (dice un poco desilusionada)

Chris: - (la abraza) Tu también podrías ir con nosotros a la cancha.

Jill: - Yo?!. Olvídalo.

Chris: - Por qué no?

Jill: - Tengo miedo de hacerme adicta al football.

Chris: - Jajajaja. Serías la mujer perfecta.

León: - Si, yo también lo creo

Jill: - Tontos, yo ya soy perfecta y soy hermosa. Les digo más, me duele la cara de ser tan hermosa, jajaja.

Rebecca y Claire: - jajaja, veamos que contestas ahora Chris.

León: - Creo que Jill esta cada día peor.

Chris: - Ey Carlos, tu no vendrás con nosotros???

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando, Chris invitando a Carlos a " el partido". Jill se acerca a Chris y le toca la frente.

Chris: - Qué pasa??

Jill: - Creo que estas enfermo (dijo ella con un tono bromista)

Claire: - Jajaja, creo que Jill tiene razón hermanito.

Chris: - Es que ustedes no me entienden!!!

Rebecca: - Qué es lo que tenemos que entender??

Chris: - Piensen chicas, piensen. Se trata de football!!

Barry: - No Chris, son mujeres, no pueden pensar. Jajaja.

León: - Él tiene razón.

Claire: - En que tiene razón, eh??

León: - En lo del football, claro esta.

Rebecca: - Te convenía decir eso.

Chris: - En una ocasión como esta sería capaz de ser el mejor amigo del mismísimo Wesker.

Jill: - Eso es grave.

Claire: - Bueno ustedes 3 vayan tranquilos, pero...

León: - Pero qué??

Claire: - Carlos y Kevin vienen con nosotras.

Chris: - No, ustedes no pueden obligarlos a nada.

Jill: - Yo si puedo, sé bien como convencer a la gente y además todos me obedecen.

Barry: - Tener a Jill en su equipo es hacer trampa!!!

Rebecca y Claire comienzan a reír.

Barry: - Bueno, estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo. Ahora hay que volver al trabajo.

Todos: - Sí.

Los S.T.A.R.S están ocupados con su trabajo hasta que Carlos recibe una llamada del aeropuerto local.

Carlos: - Ey chicos, el aeropuerto acaba de recibir una amenaza anónima. Dicen que hay artefactos explosivos en algún lugar de ahí.

Barry: - Entonces tendremos que ir todos, ya que el aeropuerto es demasiado grande.

Todos asintieron. Salen rápidamente de la oficina y se dirigen hacia el aeropuerto. Una vez allí se dividen para buscar los explosivos.

Claire encuentra un par de pequeñas bombas en la parte norte del lugar, pero le parece raro, ya que éstos solo son capaces de destruir una pequeña parte del edificio, entonces llama a Barry por radio.

Claire: - Barry, encontré un par de explosivos.

Barry: - Genial.

Claire: - Espera, hay algo raro.

Barry: - Que es?

Claire: - Acabo de desactivarlos, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que son muy pequeños y que solo pueden destruir una pequeña parte del edificio.

Barry: - Bien, avisare a los demás. Tú sigue buscando.

Barry les avisa a todos lo que Claire acaba de decir. Entonces el objetivo cambia, de buscar una bomba potente a buscar pequeñas bombas dispersas por todo el edificio que podrían causar una destructiva reacción en cadena. Por suerte encuentran la mayoría de los explosivos, y lo único que explota son 2 aviones vacíos.

18:30 hs. Los S.T.A.R.S salen de trabajar. Las chicas se reúnen en el bar de Cindy.

Cindy: - Y bien... ¿Quién vendrá mañana?

Claire: - Creo que sólo nosotras.

Jill: - No, también vendrán Carlos y Kevin.

Rebecca: - Cómo estas tan segura?

Jill: - Porque voy a convencerlos!!!

Claire: - Bien, eso es genial!!!

Cindy: - Pero, que paso con los demás??

Rebecca: - Por favor Cindy, mañana es el partido de "football" (dijo con tono sarcástico y bromista)

Cindy: - Ah...

Todas rieron. Se quedan hablando como de costumbre hasta que llegan los chicos con sus entradas y todas las porquerías que habían comprado en la tienda de cotillón.

Cindy: - Alguien tiene hora??

Kevin: - Son las 21:00 hs.

Rebecca: - Que les parece si pedimos una pizza y comemos todos juntos?

Chris: - Estoy de acuerdo.

Jill: - Carlos, Kevin, supongo que vendrán con nosotras mañana, o no??

Kevin: - No lo sé.

Carlos: - Por supuesto estaremos con ustedes. (se sienta al lado de Jill, le pasa la mano sobre el hombro y luego mira a Chris)

Claire: - Genial!. Los amo chicos.

Chris: - Son unos traidores (dijo con tono bromista)

Jill: - No son traidores, son buenos amigos.

Kevin: - Si, soy una persona buena, jajaja.

Chris: - Ah... solo cállense.

León: - Chris tiene razón.

Jill: - Chris es un tonto!!! (dijo y sonrió)

Chris: - Esta bien, si no me quieren, me voy.

Jill: - No te vayas.

Chris: - Tú me quieres?

Jill: - Tú hermana te quiere!

Chris: - Jajaja, que graciosa. Eres una tonta. (dijo con un tono bromista)

Jill: - Yo quiero a Carlos porque va a quedarse conmigo, ja!

Chris: - Esta bien, me voy.

Jill: - Ok.

Todos miraban a Chris que iba alejándose rápidamente, nadie podía creer que en verdad se marchase por eso, así que Jill salió rápidamente a buscarlo.

Jill: - Ey, espera.

Chris: - Qué pasa, pensé que estabas con Carlos. (dijo un poco molesto)

Jill: - No me digas que te pusiste mal por eso?

Chris: - En realidad, no lo sé.

Jill: - Por qué no regresas con nosotros?

Chris: - Creo que iré a mi departamento.

Jill: - Entonces te seguiré hasta que decidas volver.

Chris: - No quiero volver para que Carlos esté molestándome.

Jill: - En realidad creo que es al revés, tú siempre lo molestas.

Chris: - Escucha, voy a irme a mi departamento y no vas a detenerme, ok?

Jill: - No te vayas, por favor.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos durante unos instantes, luego lo abrazó y le dijo "si te vas voy a estar enojada contigo por el resto de mi vida"

Chris: - Ok, tu ganas, entraré otra vez.

Jill: - Genial! (lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde estaban los demás)

Claire: - Por lo visto ya volvieron.

Chris: - Si, así es.

Cindy: - Pensé que no volverías.

Jill: - Pero yo lo convencí! (dijo muy alegre)

Rebecca: - Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso.

Claire: - Tu no convenciste a nadie, mi hermano esta a tus pies hace rato, jajaja!

Chris: - Cállate y deja de inventar historias.(dijo con un tono un poco incomodo, y con la mirada asesinó a Claire)

Jill volvió a sentarse, Chris se sentó a su lado y se aseguró de que Carlos estuviera bien lejos de ella. Después el grupo de amigos siguió bromeando acerca del partido, de sus vidas y de cualquier tema que les parecía divertido. Pero lo que no sabían era que esa seria la ultima noche que pasarían todos juntos...

Domingo 25 de abril / 1999 por la mañana

Mark reunió a todo el grupo para darles una terrible noticia. Mientras esperaban a Alyssa que se había demorado por el trafico comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho el viernes y el sábado. Finalmente Alyssa llegó.

Carlos: -Hola!

Alyssa: - Hola.

Mark: - Siéntense, tenemos que darles una mala noticia.

Claire: - Que pasa??

Alyssa: - Que pasa???. Creo que tendrías que preguntar "¿qué no pasa?"

Jill: - Es tan grave??

Mark: - Sí

Alyssa: - Bien, estuve investigando todo este tiempo y me temo que Umbrella sigue haciendo de las suyas en medio oriente y en otras partes del mundo, pero principalmente allí.

Jill: - Jajaja. Por favor, dime que esto es una broma.

Mark: - Me temo que no, actualmente Umbrella esta haciendo sus experimentos en una isla cercana a la India.

Chris: - Cómo lograste conseguir toda esa información Alyssa?

Alyssa: - Después de lo ocurrido en Raccoon comencé a trabajar en la CIA. El jefe Wood me envió a decírselos.

Rebecca: - No puedo creerlo, esto es malo, muy malo.

León: - Si, y también significa que tendremos que volver a enfrentarnos con esas cosas.

Alyssa: - Si, mañana les dirán como será la misión, creo que iran con otro grupo.

Carlos: - Que otro grupo?

Kevin: - Mi grupo y yo iremos como apoyo.

Alyssa: - también los ayudaran un equipo especialmente preparado para ocasiones así.

Rebecca: - Preparados para peleas con zombis??

Mark: - No, son como los S.T.A.R.S pero de otro país.

Rebecca: Ah... ya entendí!

Esa mañana Alyssa les explico brevemente como sería la misión.

Alyssa: - Bien, el resto se los explicará Wood.

Chris: - Maldición!

Barry: - Yo creía que Umbrella había desparecido.

Rebecca: - Y que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Jill: - Esto es horrible (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos)

Chris la abrazó, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo que tratara de calmarse mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Todos se quedaron pensativos y un silencio horrible invadió la sala. De repente, alguien rompió el hielo.

Rebecca: - Dónde esta Cindy??

Claire: - Esta cuidando a Sherry.

Mark: - Tengo una idea, Cindy puede ayudarlos.

León: - Como?

Alyssa: - Él tiene razón, Cindy es hacker y ella fue quien me ayudo con la investigación.

Carlos: - Pero ella no es policía, no puede venir con nosotros.

Claire: - Carlos tiene razón, pero admito que una hacker nos vendría muy bien.

Barry: - Bien, entonces mañana hablaremos con el jefe Wood para ver que podemos hacer.

Chris: - Cindy ya sabe de esto??

Alyssa: - Si, ella trabaja conmigo, y fue quien le llevo los informes a Wood.

Kevin: - Y bien, cual es el plan.

Barry: - Supongo que nos lo dirán mañana, pero trataré de hacer algunos cambios.

Después de una larga conversación todos regresaron a sus casas, ninguno podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y no querían imaginar lo que pasaría.

25 /Abril/ 1999. En la Cede de Umbrella Corp.

Hombre: - ya saben donde estamos, no tardaran mucho en llegar.

Científico: - Perfecto, serán nuestros conejillos de indias

Hombre: - Jajaja. Son unos tontos para animarse a venir aquí.

Científico: - Ya lo creo, pobres tontos, no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera.

Los dos hombres rieron.

26 /Abril/ 1999. Oficina S.T.A.R.S

Todos estaban tranquilos en la oficina. Alrededor de las 9:00 a.m el jefe Wood los llama. Dijo que tenían que reportarse a la sala de reuniones. Una vez que llegaron, Wood les explico todo.

Wood: - Bien, supongo que ya saben porque están aquí.

Barry: - Si, Alyssa nos informo ayer.

Wood: - Bien, el plan es el siguiente. Esta noche viajaran a La India, se alojaran en un hotel durante unas horas, después un oficial pasará a buscarlos y partirán hacia la isla, tienen 12 horas.

Claire: - No es mucho tiempo?

Wood: - Si, pero la isla es bastante grande.

Jill: - Alyssa nos dijo que otro grupo iría con nosotros.

Wood: - Si, ira un grupo especial de los S.W.A.T y otro grupo preparado para casos especiales, el otro grupo es de Argentina.

Rebecca: - Ellos viajaran con nosotros?

Wood: - No, se encontraran en el hotel.

Barry: - Jefe, nosotros estábamos pensando en llevar a otra chica mas con nosotros.

Wood: - Otra chica?

Barry: - Si, es algo así como un hacker, pensamos que nos seria muy útil.

Wood: - Se refiere a la señorita Lennox?

Barry: - Si, como la conoce?

Wood: - Trabaja con Alyssa, fue ella quien me trajo los informes sobre la reciente investigación del caso Umbrella.

Claire: - Eso significa que si puede ir?

Wood: - Si, ella ya esta informada sobre todo esto y ya sabe que ira con ustedes.

Carlos: - Genial.

Wood: - Bueno, los despojo de todas sus actividades, regresen a sus casas y prepárense para el vuelo de esta noche. Los quiero en el aeropuerto a las 21:00 hs. Viajaran en un avión especialmente reservado para ustedes. Entendido?

Todos: - Sí.

12:00 pm. Departamento de León.

Claire: - Bien Sherry, prepara tus cosas, te quedaras un par de días en la casa de Mark, ok.

Sherry: - Sí, pero por qué?

León: - Porque nos enviaron a una misión muy importante en el extranjero.

Sherry: - Es sobre Umbrella otra vez, no?

León: - Me temo que sí.

Sherry empezó a llorar, entonces Claire la abraza.

Claire: - No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Sherry: - Y si no vuelvo a verlos?

León: - Eso no pasara, volveremos.

Sherry: - Me lo prometen?

León y Claire: - Sí.

León: - Bueno, vamos.

León y Claire iban en camino a la casa de Mark para dejar a Sherry con él por un par de días.

León: - Bien Mark, cuídala bien.

Mark: - No se preocupen por eso, la niña estará bien conmigo. Ustedes son los que deberán cuidarse.

Claire: - Hasta pronto Sherry.

Sherry: - Hasta pronto.

León: - Ok, nos vemos pronto.

Mark: Como ustedes digan.

León y Claire parten hacia su casa.

Aeropuerto, 20:55 hs.

Wood: - Bien, ya están todos. Suban y buena suerte.

Todos: - Gracias.

Una vez en el avión empezaron a conversar.

Jill: - Desearía que este vuelo fuera de vacaciones.

Rebecca: - Si, espero llegar allí y que todos nos digan " sorpresa, les pagamos vacaciones en el Taj Mahal"

Chris: - Espero que sus deseos se hagan realidad.

Carlos: - en este momento prefiero cualquier tortura a ir a esa horrible misión.

Cindy: - El viaje es largo, creo que tendríamos que descansar en lugar de hablar.

Jill: - Ella tiene razón.

Claire: - Podríamos hacer una fiesta en el avión, como en la propaganda de televisión. (dice con un tono sarcástico y deprimido)

Chris: - Creo que deberíamos dormir.

**Capitulo II: La llegada a la isla**

28 / Abril/ 1999 - 9:00 pm

Después de un viaje de aproximadamente 48 hs. (Con paradas incluidas) llegaron a la India; cuando bajaron del avión se encontraron con nada mas y nada menos que con Kevin Ryman.

Barry: - Porque llegaste antes?

Kevin: - Por que mi grupo y yo viajamos con los chicos de Argentina y el avión de ellos llegó mas temprano.

Barry: - Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?

Kevin: - están en el hotel, son siete personas.

Carlos: - Hay chicas?

Kevin: - Si, y son muy simpáticas.

Chris: - Me gustaría mucho conocerlas.

Jill: - Ya cállate y vayamos al hotel, estamos en una misión, no conociendo a tu futura esposa. (dijo un poco molesta)

Kevin: - Esta bien, después de todo para eso estoy aquí, porque yo sé donde esta el hotel y ustedes no.

El grupo partió hacia el hotel para descansar un rato y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Una vez allí subieron a las habitaciones donde estaban los demás.

Kevin: - Muy bien, los presentare. Ellas tres son Florencia, Nicole y Natasha. Y ellos cuatro son Federico, Tomas, Sebastián y Gastón. A los demás ya los conocen ( Alan, Scott, Malcolm, Charlie, Spike y Harry trabajaban en los S.W.A.T)

Todos: - Mucho gusto.

Barry: - Y bien, como nos dividiremos?

Spike: - Aun no lo sabemos.

Chris: - Alguna idea??

Natasha: - Yo digo que nos dividamos en cuatro grupos.

Harry: - En cuatro??

Florencia: - Si, uno va por el sur, el otro por el norte y así.

Claire: - Creo que es una buena idea.

Nicole: - Además hay que pensar en algo rápido porque no queda mucho tiempo.

Alan: - Eso es cierto, el oficial debe estar por llegar para llevarnos a la plataforma de despegue de los helicópteros.

Rebecca: - Ey, donde están las armas!!!

Florencia: - están en la plataforma.

Sebastián: - Si sobrevivo a esto prometo ser una persona más buena.

Florencia: - Si sobrevives a esto sobrevivirás a cualquier cosa.

Nicole: - Ella tiene razón.

Tomas: - Cállate Flor o te haré cosquillas hasta que no puedas respirar.

Jill: - Que grave es lo que harás!!! (dijo amistosamente)

Tomas: - También puedo torturarte a ti!! jajaja

Jill: - Que miedo!

Natasha: - OH, no te preocupes, Tomas es extremadamente inofensivo, es mas, no sé que es lo que hace trabajando aquí. jaja

Tomas: - Que graciosa. jaja. (dijo un poco molesto)

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un oficial de policía llamado Mathew. Él era quien los llevaría a la plataforma de helicópteros.

Mathew: - están listos?

Todos: - Sí.

Mathew: - Perfecto, vamonos.

28/Abril/ 1999. Laboratorios de Umbrella Corp.

Hombre: - están por llegar.

Científico: - Perfecto

Soldado: - Señor, los preparativos ya están listos.

Hombre: - Estupendo, suelten los B.O.W.S por toda la isla y activen las barreras de defensa del laboratorio. Esos inútiles no lograran entrar.

Soldado: - Si Señor, como usted diga.

28 /Abril/1999 12:00 pm. Plataforma de despegue.

Mathew: - Bien, como no tienen ideado un plan los tres grupos iran en tres helicópteros distintos, cada equipo será dejado en una zona diferente. Ya les han dicho lo que tienen que buscar, de mas esta repetirlo, tienen sus armas, sus suministros y todo lo que necesitan. Ya saben que tienen 12 hs. Si por algún motivo terminan antes comuníquense por radio y enviaremos al helicóptero por ustedes, de acuerdo?

Todos: - Sí.

Mathew: - Muy bien, ahora váyanse y les deseo buena suerte.

En el helicóptero 1 viajaban los S.T.A.R.S, ellos fueron dejados en la zona este de la isla. El segundo helicóptero fue hacia la parte norte de la isla y en él estaban los S.W.A.T. Por ultimo, en el tercer helicóptero viajaban los chicos de Argentina, ellos fueron dejados al sur de la isla.

Equipo 1: Los S.T.A.R.S

Jill: - Esto se parece a una playa que luego se mezcla con un bosque.

Rebecca: - Esto es un infierno, no una playa. Si esto fuese una playa yo estaría tomando sol.

Cindy: - Y yo estaría jugando en el agua.

Barry: - Ya dejen de discutir y busquemos la base para poder irnos rápido de aquí.

Chris: - Ese es un buen plan.

Carlos: - Escucharon eso?

León: - Que? Yo no oigo nada.

Claire: - Esperen, creo que hay algo en este pequeño bosque.

Carlos: - Vieron, yo tenia razón.

Chris: - Por primera vez en la vida, sí, tienes razón.

Carlos: - Cállate!!

Chris: - Tú no me das ordenes idiota!

Carlos: - Acaso quieres pelear?

Chris: - No, pero si insistes.

Chris lo metió una trabada a Carlos haciendo que se cayera fuertemente contra el piso y luego le tiró arena encima. Chris se volteó a mirar a Jill que no pudo evitar reírse de la situación ya que Carlos se veía muy gracioso tirado en el piso. Después de un par de minutos Barry, Rebecca, Claire, León y Cindy (que estaban un poco más adelantados que ellos) les llamaron la atención.

Barry: - Van a quedarse ahí todo el día?

Chris: - No, pero es buena idea! (dijo y luego sonrió)

Tras decir esto tomó a Jill de la mano y se la llevó hacia donde estaban los demás dejando a Carlos sólo y en la arena, pero él se levantó enseguida y se reunió con los demás. De repente se escucho un horrible grito, eran 4 hunters, que estaban liderados por un hunter Omega. Uno de éstos intenta atacar por detrás a Jill pero Chris le vuela la cabeza con su escopeta, dos hunters se abalanzan sobre León pero éste los esquiva y les dispara hasta matarlos; Barry dispara en la cabeza al hunter Omega y entonces el hunter restante escapa pero no llega muy lejos ya que Rebecca le dispara haciendo que caiga desplomado al piso.

Base de Umbrella.

Hombre: - Necesito que capturen a la chica.

Soldado: - Sí, pero a cuál, y en que grupo esta?

Hombre: - Cómo que en que grupo esta??

Soldado: - Señor, lo que pasa es que arribaron tres grupos diferentes a la isla.

Hombre: - Maldición, no contaba con que enviarían a mas de un grupo. Olvida lo de la chica y libera más B.O.W.S.

Soldado: - Como usted diga Señor.

Equipo 2: los S.W.A.T. ( Spike, Alan, Scott, Malcolm, Kevin y Charlie)

Spike: - Estoy aburrido, estuvimos caminando durante unos... 30 minutos y no encontramos nada!

Scott: - Ja!, si seguimos así estaremos caminando las 12 horas seguidas.

Kevin: - Ya cállense!

Spike: - Ey, no te hagas el malo ahora solo porque estas a cargo del grupo.

Malcolm: - Miren, allí hay algo.

Alan: - Qué es??

Kevin: - Parecen las tiendas de campaña de un ejercito.

Charlie: - Creen que hayan llegado antes que nosotros?

Spike: - No lo creo, puede que sea una trampa.

Charlie: - O ahí entrenan los soldados de Umbrella.

Kevin: - No lo creo.

Charlie: - Por qué?

Kevin: - Porque hay B.O.W.S sueltos por toda la isla.

Malcolm: - Si están sueltos por toda la isla, ¿cómo es que aun no nos hemos topado con ellos?

Charlie: - Él tiene razón.

Kevin: - Bien, al parecer no hay nadie en las tiendas así que vayamos a investigar.

Todos: - Sí.

El grupo revisa cada carpa pero no encuentra nada útil, no había armas, ni documentos que les fueran útiles; entonces no les quedó otra opción que seguir caminando para poder encontrar la base principal de Umbrella. El grupo estuvo caminando alrededor de una hora por un frondoso bosque sin poder encontrar rastros de la base.

Harry: - Miren, que son esas cosas?

Spike: - Son una especie de B.O.W, se llaman Ivys.

Charlie: - Por lo que veo si estaban sueltos en la isla

Malcolm: - Hay que matarlos!

Se acercaron sigilosamente hacia las criaturas pero estas no se percataron de su presencia hasta que Malcolm piso accidentalmente una rama de árbol seca haciendo que esta se quebrara.

Spike: - Eres un inútil!!

Malcolm: - Lo siento!

Charlie: - Ya dejen de pelear y disparen!

Todos disparaban, cuando de repente una de las plantas agarró a Malcolm por detrás, al darse cuenta de esto, Alan comienza a disparar para tratar de salvar a su compañero, pero cuando la planta lo suelta descubre que esta muerto al igual que la criatura.

Spike: - Maldición!!

Dos de esas cosas se abalanzaron sobre Harry pero Kevin no permitiría que maten a otro de sus amigos así que saco su lanzallamas y comenzó a dispararles seguido por Spike y Scott.

Spike: - Estas bien Harry?

Harry: - Si, solo me hicieron un pequeño rasguño.

Scott: - Eso es grave porque creo que esas cosas te envenenan.

Harry: - Demonios!

Kevin: - Calma, tenemos medicina para frenar el veneno.

Después de suministrarle el antídoto a Harry los chicos siguieron caminando para tratar de encontrar los laboratorios.

Grupo 3: ( Sebastián, Federico, Tomas, Gastón, Florencia, Nicole y Natasha)

Los jóvenes e inexpertos chicos estaban atentos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Natasha: - Ya estoy cansada!

Gastón: - Y todavía te falta caminar cien kilómetros.

Natasha: - No es cierto!

Gastón: - Sí, jajaja.

Tomas: - Ya basta, tenemos que buscar los laboratorios.

Nicole: - Creo que los buscarán por nosotros.

Todos: - Qué?!

Nicole: - Allí va un camión, supongo que se dirige hacia allí.

Federico: - Bien, sigámoslo.

El grupo siguió cuidadosamente al camión para que no se percataran de su presencia y sucedió lo que Nicole había dicho, el camión los dirigió hacia los laboratorios de Umbrella. La base era enorme y estaba rodeada por una profunda zanja llena de agua rojiza, la única forma de ingresar era a través del puente, éste no estaba bien vigilado y por consiguiente entrar seria fácil.

Gastón: - Qué hacemos?

Tomas: - Creo que tenemos que usar los silenciadores para despistar a esos cuatro tontos.

Todos colocaron los silenciadores en las armas y comenzaron a disparar. Los soldados no sabían de donde provenían los disparos entonces intentaron escapar y pedir refuerzos, pero fue inútil ya que todos murieron. Después de esto el grupo ingresa en la base y les avisa a los demás a través de las radios.

Federico: - equipo uno, me escuchan.

Kevin: - Aquí, equipo uno, escucho fuerte y claro.

Federico: - Logramos ingresar a la base de Umbrella, se encuentra en la parte suroeste de la isla y esta rodeada por una profunda zanja de agua rojiza.

Kevin: - Entendido, vamos para allá, pero tardaremos un poco en llegar ya que estamos en la parte norte del lugar.

Corte de la transmisión. Inmediatamente se le avisa al otro equipo.

Sebastián: - Hola, equipo S.T.A.R.S

Barry: - Aquí, te escucho.

Sebastián: - Ya pudimos entrar en la base de Umbrella, se encuentra al suroeste de la isla y esta rodeada por una enorme y profunda zanja de agua.

Barry: - Entendido, espérennos ya vamos hacia allí.

Sebastián: - OK.

**Capitulo III: "La Desaparición"**

28/ Abril/ 1999 - 3:00 pm. Después de 2 horas de esperar los tres equipos se reúnen en la entrada de la base.

Barry: - Bien ya estamos todos juntos pero creo que tendremos que separarnos de nuevo.

Kevin: - Por qué?

Florencia: - Porque encontramos unos planos de la base y el jefe se equivoco, no es grande, es enorme.

Kevin: - Ya veo.

Barry: - Bueno, nos quedan 9 horas así que investiguen lo más rápido que puedan y salgamos pronto de aquí.

Florencia: - Yo estoy de acuerdo con ese plan.

Barry: - Bien, en marcha.

Los tres grupos se dividieron nuevamente para poder investigar mejor el lugar.

3:00 pm Laboratorios Umbrella. Corp

Soldado: - Los tres grupos acaban de ingresar Señor.

Hombre: - Perfecto, preparen el jet y suelten los B.O.W.S aquí dentro.

Soldado: - Pero... Señor.

Hombre: - Cállese y haga lo que se le ordena!

Soldado: - Pero hay mucha gente adentro: científicos, prisioneros, etc.

Hombre : - Ya veo que no sirves para nada!

Tras decir estas palabras el hombre tomo el arma que había en el cajón del escritorio, le disparo al soldado y se encamino hacia una habitación llena de monitores y paneles de control, una vez allí mando a llamar a otro hombre mientras vigilaba quienes habían logrado ingresar a la base.

Hombre 2: - Qué quieres ahora?

Hombre: - Ves a esa chica de traje azul?

Hombre 2: - Sí.

Hombre: - La quiero, manda a tus soldados a buscarla.

Hombre 2: - Ya me doy cuenta de porque la quieres tanto, es una mujer muy hermosa.

Hombre: - Dile a tus hombres que preparen el jet, yo ya se lo dije a uno pero no quiso obedecerme, así que tuve que matarlo.

Hombre 2: - Jajajaj, tu siempre tan simpático.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a reír.

3 horas después los grupos seguían buscando información para incriminar a Umbrella cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar y se escuchaba a un soldado dar la voz de alerta, su mensaje decía: " los B.O.W.S han invadido la base, pasaremos al plan de desinfección del lugar, ya saben que hacer, recuerden por ningún motivo se atrevan a salir de este lugar".

Equipo S.T.A.R.S

Jill: - Maldición, todo parecía tan tranquilo.

Chris: - Si, pero admito que me parecía raro.

Cindy: - Bueno, tenemos que encontrar una computadora y rápido.

Claire: - Para qué?

Cindy: - Para poder acceder a los archivos de Umbrella, luego los grabaremos en un disco y volveremos todos juntos y felices.

León: - Me agrada mucho tu final.

Barry: - Démonos prisa!

Empezaron a correr hasta que llegaron a una sala que contenía cuatro tubos criogénicos, en el momento en el que Cindy comenzó a copiar los archivos que había en la computadora los tubos comenzaron a romperse y las criaturas que se encontraban dentro de ellos comenzaron a despertar.

Barry: - Cindy deja eso ven aquí rápido!

Cindy: - Cúbranme solo faltan unos segundos.

Claire: - Ok.

Ellos lograron acabar rápidamente con esas cosas y Cindy pudo grabar todos los archivos encontrados allí. Mientras salían por un largo y angosto pasillo se encontraron con un hombre vestido de completamente de negro.

Hombre: - Veo que al fin me los encuentro.

Chris: - Tú eres... eres...

Hombre: - Así es, soy su querido amigo Albert Wesker.

Jill: - Le doy cien dólares a quien mate al gusano!

Wesker: - Tranquila chica bonita, no dirás eso después.

Jill: - A que te refieres?!

Wesker: - Todo a su tiempo linda, todo a su tiempo.

Jill: - Sabes, mi nombre es Jill no linda ni chica bonita!!

Wesker: - jajaja

Chris: - Ustedes váyanse yo me encargo de este imbecil.

Wesker: - A quien llamas imbecil, maldito fracasado!?

Chris: - Al único imbecil presente, a ti claro esta.

Wesker: - Me las pagaras Redfield!

Chris: - Ya váyanse.

Barry: - Esta bien.

Jill: - Ey Chris.

Chris: - Qué?

Jill: - Cuídate.

Chris: - Lo haré.

Chris se quedo peleando con Albert mientras los demás se alejaban rápidamente de allí.

Wesker: - Al fin quedamos solo tú y yo.

Chris: - Si, y voy a acabar contigo!

Wesker: - Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Chris: - Por qué?

De la nada salieron un montón de soldados armados, rodearon a Chris, lo desarmaron y lo capturaron.

Chris: - Eres una maldita y asquerosa rata!

Wesker: - En verdad lo soy, no?

Chris: - Juro que te matare!

Wesker: - No te gastes idiota, nunca volverás a ver la luz del sol, jaja.

Wesker le dio una orden a sus soldados para que se llevaran a Chris dentro del jet. Una vez allí Chris noto que no estaba solamente con Albert sino que también estaban Spencer, un par de científicos (Darío Williams y Alex Thompson) y el piloto.

Wesker: - Me alegra mucho volverte a ver Redfield.

Chris: - Ya cállate y dime por que estoy aquí!

Wesker: - Esta bien te lo diré, en realidad no te quería a ti, la quería a ella.

Chris: - A quién!

Wesker: - A Jill imbecil, ¿qué crees que puedo hacer contigo?, Nada!

Spencer: - Pero ahora serás nuestra nueva mascota, jajaja.

Wesker: - Ya tendré otra oportunidad de capturarla.

Chris: - No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima porque te matare!

Wesker: - No creo que puedas, mírate, estas atado y en el piso, jajaja!

Mientras tanto en el subsuelo de los laboratorios el equipo de Arg. iva y venia de un lado a otro buscando papeles, archivos y cualquier cosa que les sirviera. Debido a que se encontraban abajo no pudieron escuchar la alarma y el lugar en donde se encontraban comenzó a llenarse rápidamente de Lickers y Cerberus.

Natasha: - Miren, una jauría de perros!

Gastón: - Son Cerberus!

Federico: - Rápido, muévanse si quieren seguir viviendo!

El grupo empezó a correr por los pasillos tirando todo lo que se interponía en su camino para entorpecer el paso de los perros que se abalanzaban sobre ellos a toda velocidad.

Sebastián: - Disparen!

Florencia: - Aléjense de ellos!

Gastón: - Estas loca, sólo son un par de perros, que pueden hacer?!

Gastón se dio vuelta y empezó a correr hacia una muerte segura, Sebastián y Florencia trataron de cubrirlo pero fue inútil, los cuatro perros lo atacaron hasta matarlo a mordiscos. Al ver esto Tomas comenzó a gritar haciendo que dos de los doberman dejaran su banquete y corrieran hacia donde él se encontraba. Nicole vio como esas dos horribles criaturas se abalanzaban sobre su amigo y les disparo hasta matarlos, pero no se percato de que había un licker, éste atravesó a Tomas con su enorme y puntiaguda lengua.

Federico: - Maldición ya perdimos a dos de nuestros compañeros!!

Sebastián: - Creo que ya conseguimos bastante información, larguémonos de aquí!

Natasha: - Ok.

En el ala oeste de los laboratorios el equipo S.W.A.T había encontrado el antivirus junto con unos papeles de la investigación.

Kevin: - Genial, esto ya es suficiente prueba, podemos irnos.

Spike: - Pero antes tenemos que colocar los explosivos.

Charlie: - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Kevin: - Qué esta pasando?

Al darse vuelta vio como dos hunters desgarraban el cuerpo de Charlie y otros dos se dirigían hacia Alan que estaba disparando a los que habían matado a su amigo.

Kevin: - Cuidado Alan!!!

Alan: - Qué?. Ahhhhh

Spike : - Doble maldición!

El B.O.W había matado a Alan entonces Spike lanzo una granada haciendo que los hunters volaran en pedazos y una de las paredes se rompiera por la explosión, los cuatro restantes salieron de allí lo más rápido posible.

Harry: - La próxima vez que se te ocurra lanzar una granada, avisa porque casi nos matas a todos!

Spike: - Los siento!

Kevin: - Coloquemos los explosivos y marchémonos!

Spike: - De acuerdo.

Los chicos colocaron los explosivos en puntos estratégicos, luego llamaron a los demás por radio para avisar que la misión había concluido y que había tres helicópteros esperándolos en distintos puntos de encuentro.

El equipo S.T.A.R.S comenzó a colocar los explosivos luego de recibir la llamada de Kevin y su equipo. Una vez que terminaron de colocar las bombas en su lugar partieron hacia el punto de encuentro en donde los esperaba el helicóptero.

Jill: - Creen que Chris esté bien?

Carlos: - Si, ya esta bastante grandecito y sabe cuidarse solo (dijo un poco molesto)

Claire: - Cuál es el problema que tienes con mi hermano?!

Carlos: - Yo no tengo ningún problema con él, pero creo que él si tiene uno conmigo.

Claire: - Ya cállate!

Barry: - Dejen de pelear y démonos prisa.

Cindy: - A donde nos esperan?

Barry: - En la terraza.

Jill: - Chris sabe de esto?

Barry: - Chris se quedo en la zona central del laboratorio, supongo que viajara con el tercer grupo.

Jill: - Ok. ( dijo un poco preocupada)

Una vez que los helicópteros alcanzaron la altura suficiente la isla voló en pedazos y una onda expansiva consecuencia de la explosión hizo que éstos se tambalearan durante un breve instante. Jill seguía preocupada por Chris ya que sentía una extraña sensación de amargura y soledad. Una vez de vuelta en el hotel . . .

**Capitulo IV "Una noticia que cambiará sus vidas"**

30/Abril/1999 - 00:00. Una vez en el hotel Jill y Claire fueron las primeras en notar la ausencia de Chris.

Claire: - Dónde esta mi hermano?

Kevin: - No estaba con nosotros, supongo que debe estar con el equipo de Arg. ya que ellos estaban investigando la misma zona.

Barry: - Entonces tendremos que esperar a que ellos lleguen. (dijo algo triste)

Rebecca: - Esto no me esta gustando para nada.

Jill: - A mí tampoco.

Spike: - Tranquila, ya veras que llegará junto con ellos.

Claire: - Eso espero.

Scott: - Creo que tendrían que descansar, las despertaremos en cuanto Chris llegue.

Claire: - Ok.

Aproximadamente a las 2:00 de la mañana llega el tercer equipo al hotel. Spike era el único que estaba despierto en ese momento ya que le había prometido a Claire y Jill despertarlas en cuanto Chris llegase.

Spike: - Dónde esta Chris?

Sebastián: - Chris nunca estuvo con nosotros.

Spike: - Dime que es una broma!

Sebastián: - Qué paso?

Spike: - Al parecer quedo en la isla.

Sebastián: - Cómo se lo diremos a su hermana?

Spike: - No lo sé. Al propósito, donde están los demás de tu grupo?

Federico: - Murieron. (dijo desanimado)

Spike: - Lo siento mucho.

8:00 a.m, todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que el Oficial Mathew llega a despertarlos para decirles que a las 17:oo partirían hacia Estados Unidos.

Mathew: - Exactamente a las 17:00 hs. partirán en un avión hacia New York, allí los esperaran unos agentes que los llevarán hasta el departamento de policía donde dejaran la evidencia encontrada en la isla, les harán unas preguntas y luego podrán retirarse. Entendido?

Todos: - Sí.

Cuando el Oficial Mathew se marchó los sobrevivientes comenzaron a hablar.

Claire: - Ey Spike, por que no nos despertaste?

Spike: - Eh..., lo que pasa es que...

Jill: - Qué es lo que pasa?

Claire: - Y donde está mi hermano?!

Spike: - Eso es lo que intento decirte!!!

Barry: - Pues dínoslo.

Spike: - Chris... eh, Chris quedo en la isla.

Claire: - Qué?!

Spike: - Si, al parecer esta muerto.

Jill: - No puede ser!!!

Los S.T.A.R.S no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, ya no volverían a ver a Chris, estaba muerto y esa era una realidad que tenían que aceptar.

Claire: - No puede ser, mi hermano esta muerto!! (tras decir esto comenzó a llorar y León la abrazo para contenerla)

Jill: - Juro fundir a Umbrella, me vengare, esto no quedara así!! (dijo entre llantos)

Barry no sabia como reaccionar, jamás se imagino que perdería a su mejor amigo, en lo único que pensaba era en vengarse de Umbrella.

Los sobrevivientes estuvieron toda la tarde llorando, pensando en lo que había ocurrido y en sus amigos ahora muertos, esto ya no era una misión, se había convertido en un asunto personal...

30/Abril/1999 - 15:00 Mansión-Laboratorio de Wesker (Usuahia, Argentina)

El jet aterriza en la plataforma de la mansión, Wesker ordena llevar a Chris a una especie de celda.

Wesker: - Bien Darío, mañana podrás empezar a experimentar con nuestro nuevo juguete.

Darío: - Eso me parece perfecto.

Wesker: - Bien, bajen a los laboratorios y empiecen con los preparativos.

Darío: - Como usted diga!

Spencer: - Y que hacemos con él ahora?

Wesker: - Solo manténganlo con vida, es nuestro único prisionero, por lo tanto lo usaremos para los experimentos.

Spencer: - Bien, lo mantendremos vivo.

30/Abril/1999 - 17:00 hs. Aeropuerto.

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto abordaron el avión dirigiéndose hacia New York. Durante el viaje nadie habló, los S.T.A.R.S estaban destrozados tras la perdida de Chris, los S.W.A.T habían perdido a tres de sus compañeros, el grupo de novatos no podía creer lo que habían visto aunque también se lamentaban por la perdida de dos de sus compañeros.

20:15 hs. – 2/Mayo. Transcurrieron aproximadamente 48 horas de vuelo cuando ellos llegaron a New York, tal y como dijo el oficial Mathew, Alyssa los estaba esperando para llevarlos al departamento de policía.

Alyssa: - Hola.

Todos: - Hola.

Alyssa: -Síganme, los llevare al N.Y.P.D (New York Police Departament)

Todos la siguieron hasta llegar a las trafics que los transportarían. Una vez en las oficinas dejaron la información que habían conseguido, les hicieron unas preguntas y luego les dijeron que podían retirarse.

Wood: - Dónde esta Redfield?

Barry: - Murió.

Wood: - Qué!?

Kevin: - De nuestro equipo murieron Malcolm, Charlie y Alan.

Sebastián: - Y del nuestro Gastón y Tomas.

Wood: - Ya veo. (dijo un poco triste)

Jill: - (tratando de no empezar a llorar otra vez) Ya podemos irnos?

Wood: - Si, y tómense dos semanas libres.

Barry: - Entendido.

Wood: Sebastián.

Sebastián: - Sí.

Wood: - Alyssa los conducirá al hotel donde se quedarán.

Sebastián: - Entendido.

Florencia: - Pero, no tendríamos que volver a Argentina?

Wood: - Si, pero los quiero trabajando aquí, para ser novatos mostraron tener mucho valor.

Nicole: - Genial!

Wood: - Bueno, los veo a todos dentro de dos semanas.

Todos: - Sí.

Cuando Wood se marchó, los sobrevivientes se quedaron un rato en la oficina.

Alyssa: - Todavía no puedo creerlo.

Cindy: - Yo tampoco.

Alyssa: - Bien chicos, los llevaré a su hotel.

Federico: - Ok.

Tras decir esto Alyssa se fue junto con Cindy, Federico, Sebastián, Florencia, Natasha y Nicole.

León: - Claire, creo que nosotros también tenemos que irnos, Sherry nos esta esperando.

Claire: - Sí.

Se marcharon. Ahora solo quedaban Jill, Barry, Rebecca y Carlos.

Barry: - Esto es una pesadilla. (comenzó a llorar, Jill lo abraza y comienza a llorar)

Rebecca: - (entre llantos) Ya basta!, no puedo verlos así. Ven, ya me hicieron llorar a mí también!

Carlos: - Tranquila Becky (la abraza y trata de tranquilizarla)

Rebecca: - No me pidas que me tranquilice, porque no puedo!

Después de unos 30 minutos los cuatro lograron calmarse y regresaron a sus casas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mark.

Mark: - Veo que ya llegaron.

León: - Sí (con un tono un poco desanimado)

Mark: - Qué pasó?

Leon: - Chris murió.

Sherry: - Qué?

Mark: - Tú de dónde saliste?. Te pedí que te quedaras en la cocina.

En ese momento Claire se sentó en el sofá y abrazo a Sherry que había comenzado a llorar.

17/Mayo/1999. 8:00 a.m

Tras dos semanas de lo ocurrido en la isla todos vuelven al trabajo, pero nada seria como antes.

Wood: - Bienvenidos otra vez.

Barry: - Hola otra vez.

Wood: - Bien, quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Ellos son Sebastián, Federico, Nicole, Natasha y Florencia. Supongo que ya los conocen.

Todos: - Sí.

Wood: - Entonces, comiencen a trabajar.

Mansion de Wesker. 17/Mayo - 10:00 a.m.

Wesker: - Cómo va todo?

Darío: - Hasta ahora a la perfección, hemos logrado que su cuerpo incorpore al virus como si fuera parte de su sistema.

Spencer: - Eso me agrada.

Wesker: - Jajaja, yo sabia que este inútil serviría para algo algún día!

Alex: - El nuevo virus ya esta listo.

Darío: - Bien, inyéctaselo y veamos que pasa.

Los científicos inyectaron el nuevo virus en el cuerpo de aquel hombre y esperaron 30 minutos para ver como reaccionaba.

Spencer: - Esto es increíble!

Darío: - Jamás había visto algo así.

El hombre infectado había incorporado el nuevo virus a su cuerpo de forma natural y eficaz.

Wesker: - Quiero que mañana empiecen con las pruebas en él.

Darío: - Será todo un honor.

Alex: - Se puede decir que es la más perfecta creación que Umbrella ha logrado.

Spencer: - Eso lo veremos mañana.

18/Mayo - 06:00 a.m. Salón de pruebas.

Los científicos le hicieron innumerables pruebas al hombre, tanto físicas como intelectuales y el hombre logro pasarlas fácilmente.

Spencer: - Y, como va todo?

Alex: - Perfecto.

Darío: - No sólo es extremadamente fuerte, sino que también es muy inteligente.

Wesker: - Excelente.

Spencer: - Que irónico, no?

Wesker: - Qué cosa?

Spencer: - Él era tu antiguo rival, y ahora es lo mejor que tenemos.

Wesker: - Creo que tienes razón, jajaja.

**Capitulo 5 "En busca de Nueva Evidencia" **

Sábado 18/Septiembre - 9:00 a.m

Pasaron cuatro meses desde la muerte de Chris y ninguno de sus amigos parece haberse recuperado.

Jill: - Hoy era su cumpleaños (dijo en un tono triste)

Rebecca: - Si, recuerdan todo lo que estábamos planeando para este día?

Claire: - Si, seria una fiesta sorpresa en el bar de Cindy.

Jill: - Todavía no puedo creerlo, a veces me pongo a pensar y me doy cuenta de que el tiempo pasa rápido.

Cindy: - Muy rápido para mi gusto.

Claire: - Sí.

Jill: - A veces pienso que todo esto es mentira, que una mañana iré a trabajar y él estará allí, en su escritorio, torturando a Carlos o hablando del próximo partido.

Rebecca: - Si, parece una mentira.

Claire: - Ya basta, cada vez que hablamos de esto terminamos llorando como unas niñas tontas.

Cindy: - Si, y es gracioso, porque seguimos hablando de esto aunque ya sabemos como terminan estas conversaciones.

Rebecca: - Cambiando de tema, dónde esta Sherry?

Claire: - León la llevo a un parque de diversiones junto con las hijas de Barry.

Jill: - Puedo preguntarte algo?

Claire: - Claro.

Jill: - Qué hay entre tu y León?

Cindy: - Ah, yo también quiero saber!

Claire: - Son unas ratas!

Jill: - Habla Redfield!

Claire: - Para mi desgracia, no hay nada entre nosotros.

Rebecca: - Pero tú lo quieres, no?

Claire: - Qué si lo quiero?. Lo amo, jaja.

Rebecca: - Iran esta noche al bar?

Claire: - No.

Cindy: - Por qué?

Claire: - No estoy de ánimos para ir.

Jill: - Yo tampoco.

Cindy: - Vayan, por favor.

Rebecca: - Será una cena tranquila, no iremos a bailar ni nada por el estilo.

Claire: - Esta bien, iré.

Cindy: - Y tú Jill?

Jill: - No, yo no iré.

Rebecca: - Ok, pero si cambias de parecer avísanos.

Jill: - Ok.

Las chicas estuvieron hablando largo rato y por la noche se reunieron con los chicos en el bar de siempre a excepción de Jill que estaba en la casa de Mark.

18/Septiembre - 20:30 hs. Mansión de Wesker.

Albert estaba entrenando junto con el otro hombre a quien le habían inyectado el virus, éste era muy fuerte y su inteligencia superaba la normal. Los científicos de Umbrella (Darío y Alex) y Spencer estaban satisfechos con su nueva creación, su aspecto era de un hombre normal no había sufrido mutación alguna y eso, era un gran avance.

Wesker: - Hoy entrenaremos de noche, para agudizar tus sentidos.

Hombre: - Me parece bien.

Una vez que terminaron de entrenar el hombre se dirigió hacia su habitación y dejo a Albert junto con los científicos y Spencer.

Spencer: - La verdad es que estoy fascinado.

Wesker: - Yo también, es perfecto. Podría caminar entre la gente y nadie reconocería que es un B.O.W.

Spencer: - Podríamos hacerlo si no fuese tan conocido en el mundo.

Wesker: - Si, es una lastima.

Darío: - Cambiando de tema, preparamos el jet?

Wesker: - Si, volaremos a Haití mañana por la mañana.

Darío: - Entendido.

18/ Septiembre - 21:30. Bar de Cindy.

Carlos: - Hola chicas.

Todas: - Hola.

Kevin: - Y bien, que vamos a comer?

Rebecca: - Pizza de pollo.

Carlos : - Genial!

Alyssa: - Dónde esta León?

Claire: - Esta en un parque de diversiones con Sherry, Barry y sus dos hijas, pero debe estar por llegar a casa.

Carlos: - Dónde esta Jill?

Rebecca: - Esta en la casa de Mark, no quiso venir.

Cindy: - Fue difícil convencer a Claire, pero no pudimos convencer a Jill.

Carlos: - No puede complicarse la vida cada vez que muere alguien!

Rebecca: - Será mejor que te calles, y si quieres decirle algo llámala!

Carlos: - Lo siento, pero tengo razón, lo único que le falta es suicidarse para reunirse con Chris en el infierno!

Claire: - Tú estas celoso porque no tienes chances con ella y mi hermano si las tuvo.

Carlos: - Tengo oportunidades de estar con ella como cualquiera las tiene!

Claire: - Ves?, para ella tú eres cualquiera, pero mi hermano era especial!

Alyssa: - Dejen de pelear, por favor!

Claire: Ok.

Carlos: - Pero ella empezó.

Alyssa: - Basta!

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Mark.

Mark: - Por qué no estas con tus amigos?

Jill: - Quiero estar tranquila esta noche.

Mark: - Entiendo.

Jill: - No sé por que, pero por mas que intente seguir con mi vida, simplemente no puedo.

Mark: - Te entiendo perfectamente, sé lo que es perder a un compañero.

Jill: - Qué hora es?

Mark: - Las 23:15.

Jill: - Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde, tengo que irme.

Mark: - Esta bien, adiós.

Jill: - adiós.

Mark acompaño a Jill hasta la puerta de la casa. Ella se fue directo hacia su departamento y comenzó a llorar.

Lunes 20/Septiembre. Departamento de Policía. 8:00 a.m.

El jefe Wood sito a los S.T.A.R.S a la sala de reuniones para informarles acerca de una nueva misión.

Wood: - Hemos estado recibiendo información anónima sobre la nueva base de Umbrella.

Jill: - Acaso no se cansan de molestarnos!?

Wood: - Al parecer no.

Barry: - Cuál es el plan?

Wood: - Ustedes seis iran a Haití, una vez allí se dirigirán hacia la "Mansión de Kewe", la reconocerán es un lugar muy conocido.

Barry: - Qué tiene de especial esa mansión?

Wood: - Es como la mansión de las montañas Arklay, tiene muchos pasadizos, etc. Pero traten de dirigirse hacia el sótano, allí encontraran una especie de tren que los llevara a otra isla donde se encuentran los otros laboratorios.

Barry: - Entendido, cuándo salimos?

Wood: - Mañana por la mañana. Los quiero a todos en la plataforma de despegue a la 4:00 a.m. Entendieron?

Todos: - Sí.

Cuando salieron de trabajar se dirigieron rápidamente a sus casas para preparar todo. León y Claire tendrían que dejar nuevamente a Sherry con Mark.

21/ Septiembre - 3:50 a.m. Plataforma de despegue.

Wood: - Los estaba esperando, ustedes siempre llegan unos minutos antes.

León: - Qué es lo que tenemos que buscar?

Wood: - Lo mismo de siempre.

Barry: Ok.

Wood: - Bien, ahora suban y... buena suerte.

Todos: - Gracias.

Wood: - Ah, traten de volver todos.

Jill: - Parece fácil porque él se la pasa dando ordenes, el trabajo pesado lo hacemos nosotros! (dijo un poco molesta y en voz baja)

Wood: - Te escuche Valentine!

7 horas después llegaron a Haití y empezaron a preguntar por la mansión pero al parecer nadie sabía nada de ella. Estuvieron caminando casi dos horas y media hasta que encontraron a un anciano que les dijo que los guiaría hasta allí.

Anciano: - Yo puedo llevarlos hasta cierto punto, pero luego me volveré porque han estado ocurriendo cosas muy raras cerca de esa mansión.

Barry: - Hay alguna ciudad cerca de ella?

Anciano: - No, esta prácticamente en el medio de la nada. Pero la gente que pasa por allí dice que se escuchan ruidos extraños.

Jill: - Cómo cuáles?

Anciano: - No lo sé, yo no los he escuchado, pero algunos dicen que allí vive el demonio. Yo no creo que el demonio viva en una mansión.

León: - Podría llevarnos cerca de allí?

Anciano: - Por supuesto.

Todos se subieron a un pequeño camión que tenia el anciano y se encaminaron hacia la gran mansión. Una vez que llegaron a los alrededores del lugar, Barry contacto al helicóptero que les llevaría las armas. Cuando éste las dejo caer todos partieron hacia la mansión que se encontraba un par de kilómetros mas adelante.

Jill: - Ey chicos miren, allí esta la mansión.

Rebecca: - Es enorme.

Barry: - Entremos!

Una vez adentro comenzaron a buscar un camino que los llevara al subsuelo de la mansión donde se encontraba el tren que los conectaría con la otra isla.

8:00 a.m. Mansión de la isla.

Wesker: - Veo que mis invitados llegaron, jaja

Spencer: - Qué quieres que haga?

Wesker: - Nada, déjalos llegar hasta aquí.

Spencer: - Ok.

Wesker: - Es mas, facilítales las cosas. Pero... trae a la chica.

Spencer: - Esta bien, pero, que hago con..., ya sabes.

Wesker: - Mándalo a buscar a la chica. Y lo pondremos a prueba.

Spencer: - Perfecto.

Spencer le dijo al hombre que tenia que capturar a la chica sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, nadie podía verlo...

Mientras tanto...

Claire: - Qué les parece si nos separamos?

Jill: - No! no tengo una buena experiencia con eso.

Barry: - Lo siento pero tendremos que hacerlo.

Jill: - Ok.

Barry: - Bien, Rebecca y yo iremos arriba, León y Claire iran por el este y tu y Carlos por el oeste.

Todos: - Sí.

Se separaron.

Rebecca: - Ey Barry, mira esto (dijo señalando una mancha de sangre en el piso)

Barry: - Creo que tenemos compañía.

Rebecca: - Eso es malo!

De repente un vidrio se rompió y un licker salto sobre ellos. Rebecca lo esquivo y le disparo un par de veces en la cabeza hasta que este cayo muerto.

Barry: - Eso estuvo cerca, gracias!

Rebecca: - No hay porque.

Barry: Hay que seguir buscando.

Claire: - Esto no tiene buena pinta.

León: - Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Claire: - Me parece raro que aun no nos hayamos encontrado con alguno de esos bichos.

León: - Si eso es raro.

Claire: - Ey, mira eso, es un mapa del lugar.

León: - Veamos, estamos aquí y el tren esta... allí!

Claire: - Genial, avisémosle a los demás.

Carlos: - Aquí no parece haber nada.

Jill: - Tiene que haber algo.

Carlos: - Quédate aquí, iré a ver que hay detrás de esa puerta.

Jill: - Esta bien.

Cuando Carlos se fue un hombre se acerco lentamente a Jill, le coloco un pañuelo en el rostro que contenía cloroformo y ésta se desmayo instantáneamente. El hombre la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó rápidamente.

Carlos: -Encontré unos archivos.

Carlos : - Jill!!!. Dónde estas?!. Maldición.

Carlos se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro donde se encontró con los demás.

Barry: Dónde esta Jill?!

Carlos: - Desapareció.

Rebecca: - Cómo que desapareció?!

Carlos: - Fui a buscar unas cosas y cuando regresé ya no estaba.

Barry: - No debiste dejarla sola!!!

Carlos: - Lo siento.

León: - Ya dejen de pelear.

Claire: - Encontramos un mapa y ya sabemos donde esta el tren.

Barry: - Bien, vamos.

Carlos: - Que hacemos con Jill, hay que buscarla.

Rebecca: - Ella estará bien, sabe como cuidarse.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el tren subterráneo y emprendió su viaje hacia los laboratorios de la otra isla.

**Capitulo VI ¿Será él?**

Albert Wesker se encontraba en una isla cercana a Haití, allí se encontraban los nuevos laboratorios de Umbrella Corp. Wesker había mandado a preparar una habitación especial para su invitada, mientras que el hombre caminaba de un lado a otro vigilando que los B.O.W.S. no entrasen.

Mientras tanto el equipo S.T.A.R.S estaba en la estación del tren sub-fluvial que los llevaría hacia la otra isla.

Barry: - Bien, tenemos que buscar una llave o algo que ponga en marcha esta cosa.

León: - Al propósito, alguien sabe conducirla?

Carlos: - Yo.

Rebecca: - Genial.

Barry: - Que alguien vaya a buscar una llave, yo revisare en que condiciones se encuentra esto.

Claire: - Ok.

León y Claire se fueron a buscar algo que les permitiera poner en marcha el tren. Entraron en una habitación y encontraron varias llaves.

León: - Cuantas llaves crees que hay ahí?

Claire: - No lo sé, 10 tal vez.

León: - Son muchas, supongo que alguna debe ser del tren.

Claire: - Si, vamos.

León: - Escuchaste eso?

Claire: - Yo no oí nada.

Cuando salieron de la habitación se dieron cuenta que un par de hunters los estaba esperando. Uno de éstos se abalanzó sobre Claire y León comenzó a dispararle hasta matarlo. Los ruidos de los disparos alertaron a los demás que no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos.

Barry: - Están bien?

Claire: - Sí.

Barry: - Bien, vamos.

Rebecca: - Qué son esos ruidos?!

León: - Es una manada de hunters!

Barry: - Corran hacia el tren!

Carlos: - Nuestros disparos debieron alertarlos.

Una vez en el tren comenzaron a probar llave por llave hasta que una lo puso en marcha. Ya estaban a salvo de la gran manada de hunters, pero algunos lograron entrar.

Barry: - Carlos, quédate aquí con Rebecca. León, Claire y yo iremos a acabar con ellos.

Carlos: - Sí.

Barry, Claire y León iban caminando por los vagones del tren hasta que tres hunters rompieron el techo de uno y lograron pasar.

León: - Con que estaban arriba, eh?

Claire: - Uno para cada uno!

Barry: - Estoy de acuerdo.

Los tres comenzaron a dispararles, luego de unos minutos los mataron y regresaron al vagón principal donde se encontraban Rebecca y Carlos.

Barry: - Cuánto falta para llegar?

Carlos: - Unos 30 minutos, pero tendremos que recorrer el ultimo tramo a pie.

Claire: - Por qué?!

Carlos: - Porque según la computadora que hay aquí, el puente se encuentra un poco deteriorado y no soportara todo este peso.

León: - Al menos es mejor que morir ahogados.

Luego de unos 15 minutos Carlos detuvo el tren.

Carlos: - Bien, aquí es donde empezaremos a caminar.

Claire: - Y cuando llegamos al otro lado?

Carlos: - Depende del ritmo de la caminata.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la otra estación, cuando a lo lejos pudieron divisar cuatro perros doberman desgarrando el cuerpo de un hombre de avanzada edad.

Claire: - Miren esos perros, no son Cerberus o sí?

Rebecca: - No lo creo, no están desfigurados.

Barry: - De todas formas caminemos lentamente para que no nos noten.

Todos: - Sí.

Se acercaron lentamente hacia los perros cuando uno de estos noto su presencia y corrió hacia ellos haciendo que los otros tres lo siguieran. Uno de los perros se abalanzo sobre Claire pero esta logro esquivarlo. Todos empezaron a dispararles pero parecía que no le hacían daño alguno.

León: - Por qué son tan fuertes?!

Barry: - No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo!

Una vez que lograron acabar con los perros siguieron caminando.

Claire: - Qué eran?

Rebecca: - Supongo que eran Cerberus con un virus mucho mas avanzado.

León: - Parecían perros reales porque no estaban desfigurados como los Cerberus normales.

Carlos: - Si no fuera por sus ojos color rojizo podría decirse que son normales.

Barry: - Sí.

Claire: - Sigamos caminando, no quiero encontrarme con otra de esas cosas

Spencer: - Esos tontos tuvieron su primer encuentro con nuestras nuevas creaciones, no se dieron cuenta que eran B.O.W.S hasta que vieron sus ojos.

Wesker: - Si, ese es el único defecto del nuevo virus.

Spencer: - Pero puede arreglarse.

Wesker: - Perfecto, dígale a los científicos que arreglen ese error.

Spencer: - Como digas, amigo.

En ese momento el hombre entra en la habitación.

Wesker: - Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Hombre: - Vine a decirte que la chica ya despertó.

Wesker: - Estupendo. Al propósito, te vio?

Hombre: - No, me di cuenta en cuanto comenzó a patear la puerta para poder salir.

Wesker: - Bien, iré a visitarla. Tu vigila que nadie entre a esta parte del laboratorio.

Hombre: - Esta bien.

El grupo S.T.A.R.S caminó por un largo y angosto pasillo hasta llegar a un lugar donde el camino se dividía en tres.

León: - Supongo que tendremos que separarnos.

Carlos: - Sí.

Claire: - Pero será peligroso si uno de nosotros va solo.

Rebecca: - Ella tiene razón.

Barry: - Bien, Rebecca y yo iremos por la puerta de la derecha, Claire, Carlos y León iran por la puerta de la izquierda, nos encontraremos aquí dentro de tres horas e iremos juntos por la puerta del centro.

Todos: - Sí.

Barry y Rebecca entraron a una habitación llena de videos pero uno en especial les llamó la atención, sobre un escritorio había un video titulado "Nosferatu", se tomaron cinco minutos para ver algunas partes de éste y se sorprendieron al ver su contenido, allí se encontraba grabado el ultimo experimento de Umbrella.

Rebecca: - Esto nos servirá de mucho.

Barry: - Sí.

Rebecca: - Mira, están enumerados. Podríamos buscar los mas recientes y luego irnos de aquí.

Barry: - Sí

Siguieron buscando los últimos videos, pero no les seria fácil porque estaban todos desacomodados.

León, Claire y Carlos iban caminando por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin.

Claire: - Que les parece si entramos por esa puerta gris?

Carlos: - Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con un ivys devorando el cuerpo de un científico, entonces, Claire tomo su lanzallamas y lo extermino fácilmente.

Carlos: - Miren tiene algo en la mano.

Claire tomo el informe que el científico tenia en su mano y comenzó a leerlo.

30/Abril/1999

Llegamos a la mansión del señor Wesker y comenzamos los preparativos para experimentar con el nuevo virus.

**01/Mayo/1999**

**Le extrajimos una muestra de ADN al nuevo prisionero y le colocamos el virus T-Verónica. Sus células se desarrollan rápidamente.**

**17/Mayo/1999**

**Dos semanas después, el sujeto esta listo para experimentar, le colocamos un antivirus y luego un virus, éste parece adaptarse a su cuerpo. Luego le colocamos un virus mucho más avanzado y esperamos a ver la reacción de su cuerpo.**

**Treinta minutos después, el cuerpo del hombre logro adaptar el nuevo virus a su sistema de manera rápida y eficaz. Ahora no solo posee una fuerza extraordinaria sino que también su inteligencia supera la normal. Lo más sorprendente es que no ha sufrido mutación alguna, parece un humano normal pero por alguna razón desconocida sus ojos se tornaron de un extraño color rojizo.**

Claire: - Así que es un nuevo virus.

Carlos: - Así parece.

León se dirigió hacia el escritorio del científico, abrió uno de los cajones y encontró unos CD titulados de diferentes formas, entre ellos: "Tyrant", "G-Virus", "T-Virus", "T- Verónica", etc.

Claire: - Creo que esto es suficiente, revisemos las otras habitaciones.

León: - Sí.

En otra parte, Jill se encontraba sentada sobre una amplia cama pensando en una forma para salir de esa habitación. De repente escuchó como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, entonces se paró y esperó que sea uno de sus amigos, pero en su lugar entro Albert Wesker y volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Jill: - Déjame salir maldito gusano!!!

Wesker: - Calma, que te hace pensar que te dejare ir?

Jill: - Voy a matarte!!

Wesker: - Jajaja. Todos dicen lo mismo pero nadie lo hace.

Albert comenzó a acercarse a Jill y ésta retrocedió.

Jill: -No te me acerques!!!!

Wesker: - Tranquila. (dijo y se siguió acercando cada vez mas)

Jill: - Te dije que no te me acerques!!!

Albert siguió acercándose hasta que pudo tomarla fuertemente del brazo, Jill empezó a forcejear con él pero era inútil ya que Albert era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

Jill: - Suéltame, no me toques!!!

Albert consiguió tomarla del otro brazo, entonces comenzó a besarla. Jill hizo otro intento de liberarse pero fue inútil, lo único que conseguía era perder fuerzas

Jill: - Déjame ir! (dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y la voz temblorosa)

Wesker: - A que le tienes tanto miedo?

Wesker comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la remera hasta que en medio de todo el forcejeo consiguió quitársela.

Jill: - No me toques maldita rata!!

Wesker: - Tranquila, ya veras que te haré pasar un buen momento, jajaja.

Tras decirle esto le quitó el corpiño, la empujo hacia la cama y se abalanzo quedando sobre ella. De repente...

Spencer: - Wesker, sal de ahí, te necesitamos en la sala de pruebas!!!

Wesker: - Maldición! No puede ser en otro momento?!

Spencer: - No, es urgente.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Spencer, Albert se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación muy molesto. Jill no sabia que hacer, no tenía llaves, ni armas, ni nada que le sirviera. Estaba a punto de vestirse cuando alguien abrió nuevamente la puerta de la habitación, era un hombre alto que tenia unas gafas para sol, pero no era Wesker, ella se cubrió con una sábana, luego lo miró y lo reconoció inmediatamente.

Jill: -Chris!!!!

Este se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes; ella notó algo diferente en él, no sabia que era pero algo había cambiado. Chris se quita las gafas, y para sorpresa de Jill sus ojos ya no eran de un color verde claro sino que eran rojizos. Ella no podía creerlo, tenia miedo, no sabia que podía pasarle.

Jill: - Ya no eres el mismo, verdad?

Chris: - No, no soy el mismo.

Él empezó a acercársele pero se detuvo por unos minutos como recordando algo, la miró y luego se sentó a su lado. Jill tenia miedo y él podía sentirlo, entonces la abrazó y le dijo: "Sabes mejor que nadie que jamás té haría daño". Ella lo miró y empezó a acariciar su rostro mirando sus ojos rojizos, antes verdes claro. Entonces él la besó, ella le devolvió el beso y luego él comenzó a acariciarla.

Rebecca: - Encontrar las ultimas grabaciones nos ha tomado mucho tiempo, cuanto nos queda?

Barry: - Solo una hora.

Rebecca: - Entonces vamos a revisar las otras habitaciones.

Barry: - Sí.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la próxima puerta, la abrieron y se encontraron con un par de lickers, uno de estos se tiro sobre Barry y estaba a punto de atravesarlo con su lengua cuando Rebecca le vuela la cabeza con una escopeta. Barry se levanta y termina con el otro licker.

Barry: - Eso estuvo cerca.

Rebecca: - Demasiado cerca.

Entraron pero no encontraron nada útil así que siguieron su camino. Mientras que a Claire, León y Carlos les iba mucho mejor, ellos entraron en una habitación, parecía un cuarto de revelado de fotos, allí encontraron numerosos rollos que contenían fotos de B.O.W.S y de todos los experimentos.

Claire: - Genial!, con esto mandaremos a Umbrella al infierno.

Carlos: - Creo que el infierno es mas lindo que Umbrella.

León: - Estoy de acuerdo.

Claire: - Nos queda poco tiempo, será mejor que volvamos.

Chris: - Espera.

Jill: - Qué?

Chris: - Creo que no tendríamos que estar haciendo esto.

Jill: - Tienes razón, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que Albert vuelva.

Chris: - Entonces vístete, yo te ayudare a escapar.

Jill: - Ok.

Cuando Jill se vistió Chris la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia otra habitación donde estaban sus armas.

Jill: - Quién las puso aquí?

Chris: - Yo, y también fui yo quien te capturo.

Jill: - Por qué?

Chris: - Porque no recordaba nada y estaba bajo las ordenes de Albert.

Chris se dirigió hacia un ropero y sacó de allí una caja de disquetes y se las dio a Jill.

Chris: - Supongo que viniste a buscar esto?

Jill: - Sí. (luego de decir esto bajo la mirada)

Chris: - Tus amigos se reunirán dentro de unos minutos en el pasillo principal, te llevaré cerca de allí, luego te reunirás con ellos.

Jill: - Pero... tu hermana también querrá verte, y Rebecca y Barry...

Chris: - No deben verme soy un B.O.W.

Jill: - Pero no puedes quedarte aquí. (dijo con un tono triste y casi llorando)

Chris: - Escucha, soy igual de peligroso que Némesis o incluso peor, no puedo ir contigo.

Chris estaba a punto de besarla otra vez cuando Albert entra en la habitación.

Wesker: - Veo que acaban de pasar un buen rato juntos, no?

Tras decir esto se acerca a Chris e intenta golpearlo, pero este lo esquiva y le da un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que caiga al piso.

Chris: - Estará inconsciente durante unos instantes, vámonos rápido!

Jill: - Sí.

Chris la guía hasta el punto de encuentro y luego se marcha.

Chris: - Escucha, hay una plataforma de despegue arriba suban y busquen un helicóptero, yo iré a detonar la fase de autodestrucción. Tienen 15 minutos.

Jill: - Entiendo.

Antes de marcharse él se le acerca y le da un abrazo, ella lo mira a los ojos y le da un tierno beso.

Jill fue la primera en llegar al pasillo principal, luego llegaron Barry y Rebecca y después los demás.

Rebecca: - Jill!!!. Pensé que no volvería a verte.

Jill: - Alguien detono la fase de autodestrucción de la isla.

Claire: - Qué hacemos?

Jill: - Nos quedan 12 minutos, hay que subir, arriba hay una plataforma de despegue.

Barry: - Cómo lo sabes?

Jill: - Solo lo sé. Rápido síganme!

Una vez arriba encontraron un helicóptero y las llaves, tal y como Chris le había dicho. Subieron al helicóptero y cuando ya estaban sobre la isla pudieron ver a un jet despegar rápidamente...

**Capitulo VII "El Reencuentro"**

22/Septiembre/1999 - 08:30 pm

El grupo estaba volando sobre la isla con un helicóptero de Umbrella Corp. Jill estuvo bastante callada durante todo el viaje hasta que Carlos comenzó con un pesado e interminable interrogatorio.

Carlos: - Qué te paso y dónde estuviste?

Jill: - No me paso nada malo y estuve dando vueltas por ahí.

Carlos: - Quién te dio esos disquetes?

Jill: - Quién te dio esos archivos?

Carlos: - Los encontramos.

Jill: - Sabes, yo también puedo encontrar cosas. (dijo un poco molesta)

Carlos: - Entiendo, pero... como sabias lo de la plataforma?

Jill: - Tu y tus innumerables preguntas me están hartando!!!!!!

Carlos: - Lo siento (dijo un poco triste)

El departamento de policía había perdido todo contacto con los S.T.A.R.S hasta que Barry se comunicó a través de la radio. Después de aterrizar, el jefe Wood los recibió, les dijo un par de cosas y luego se marchó. Barry, Rebecca y Carlos ya se habían retirado del lugar para descansar en sus casas.

León: - Bien, hay que ir por Sherry.

Claire: - Si, vamos.

Jill: - Espera.

Claire: - Qué?

Jill: - Necesito que vengas a mi departamento.

Claire: - Para qué?

Jill: - Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Claire: - Esta bien, iré después de buscar a Sherry.

Jill: - Ok.

Luego de buscar a Sherry, Claire se dirigió hacia el departamento de Jill.

Claire: - Bien, aquí estoy.

Jill: - Ya veo.

Claire: - Que querías decirme?

Jill: - Siéntate, no vas a creerme, y si lo haces vas a matarme. (dijo con un tono triste y bajo la mirada)

Claire: - Qué es? ( dijo preocupada)

Jill: - Vi a tu hermano.

Claire: - Qué?!

Jill: - Si, fue él quien me dio los disquetes y el que me dijo sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje.

Claire: - Y por que no esta aquí con nosotros?!

Jill: - Me dijo que no podía venir porque le habían inyectado un nuevo virus y que podía ser muy peligroso para nosotros.

Claire: - Maldición!!!

Jill: - Lo siento.

Claire: - Pero tu no tienes la culpa de nada. (dijo y trató de animarla)

Las dos se quedaron hablando hasta tarde, pero Jill no le contó la otra parte de la historia. Después Claire se marcho y le prometió a Jill guardar el secreto.

22/Septiembre/1999 - 23:30 hs. Mansión de Wesker (Usuahia-Argentina)

Albert Wesker estaba molesto, muy molesto. Apenas llegó comenzó a romper todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino.

Spencer: - Ya cálmate Wesker!

Wesker: - Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil!

Spencer: - Puedes desquitarte con... ya sabes quien.

Wesker: - Eso es una buena idea. Dónde están las llaves de la celda?

Spencer: - Abajo.

Wesker: - Genial!

Albert bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia una especie de cárcel, abrió una celda donde se encontraba un hombre atado que estaba sentado sobre el suelo.

Wesker: - Tú, me las pagaras maldito bastardo!!!

Hombre: - Que te hice ahora, estoy aquí encerrado desde hace casi cuatro meses!!

Wesker: - Te mataré!! (se abalanza sobre el hombre y lo golpea fuertemente en la cara)

Hombre: - Qué te pasa idiota, por que no me sueltas, eh?

Wesker: - Cállate!

Hombre: - Sabes que soy mas fuerte que tú!

Wesker no pudo contenerse y empezó a golpearlo, el hombre esquivaba algunos de los ataques pero no podía golpearlo porque estaba atado. Media hora después...

Spencer: - Quieres que envié una carta de rescate?

Wesker: - Envía dos, ya sabes a quien.

Spencer: - Esta bien.

Jueves 23/Septiembre/1999 - 06:15 a.m. Centro de investigaciones de la C.I.A.

Alyssa y Cindy estaban revisando la información que el equipo había conseguido en los laboratorios. Cuando empezaron a ver uno de los videos se sorprendieron porque uno de los últimos experimentos lo habían hecho con Chris, así que comenzaron a investigar más a fondo. Pasaron unos 45 minutos y se dieron cuenta de que había posibilidades de que Chris aun esté con vida.

23/Septiembre/1999 - 07:00 hs. Departamento de Jill.

Jill estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando notó que había una carta en la puerta de entrada de su departamento, la abrió y comenzó a leerla, decía algo así:

**Chris Redfield esta vivo y puedo llevarte con él. Te encuentro esta noche en el aeropuerto en las afueras de New York a las 22:00 hs., nadie tiene que saber de esto.**

**Albert Wesker.**

A Jill no le gustaba para nada eso de encontrarse con Albert, pero tenia que hacerlo. Ella sabia que había posibilidades de que algo malo le pasara así que llamo a Mark, había pensado en llamar a Barry, pero no quiso preocuparlo.

Conversación telefónica.

Mark: - Hola?

Jill: - Ey Mark, soy yo, Jill.

Mark: - Ah, hola Jill.

Jill: - Hola.

Mark: - Qué pasa. Para que llamas tan temprano?

Jill: - Recibí una carta de Wesker, dice que Chris esta vivo y que puede llevarme con él. Tengo que encontrarme con él, esta noche en el aeropuerto de las afueras de la cuidad.

Mark: - Estas loca! Podría pasarte algo.

Jill: - Si, lo sé, pero tengo que ir.

Mark: - Esta bien, puedo ayudarte en algo?

Jill: - No, en realidad nadie tiene que saber que voy a encontrarme con él. Lo que pasa es que tengo un mal presentimiento, por eso te llamé. Si me pasa algo y no vuelvo tendrás que avisarle a los demás.

Mark: - Entendido.

Jill: - Bien, adiós y gracias por apoyarme.

Mark: - De nada. Y suerte.

Después de hablar con Mark se dirigió hacia la oficina S.T.A.R.S donde se encontró con León, Claire y Sherry que habían llegado temprano.

Jill: -Hola.

Los tres: - Hola.

Jill: - Qué hace Sherry aquí?

Claire: - Hoy no tenía clases, así que tuvimos que traerla.

Luego entran Carlos y Kevin en la oficina.

León: - Qué haces aquí Kevin?

Kevin: - Nada, los novatos de Argentina todavía no llegaron, así que vine a ver que estaban haciendo.

Claire: - Hasta ahora, nada, solo estamos aburridos.

Jill estaba sentada en su escritorio hablando con Sherry cuando Carlos se le acerca.

Carlos: - Jill, quieres salir esta noche conmigo?

Jill: - Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Carlos: - Por qué?

Jill: - Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Carlos: - Oh, entiendo.

Luego se marcha y Sherry comienza a preguntarle cosas.

Sherry: - Te gusta Carlos?

Jill: - No, solo es un amigo.

Sherry: - Ah, y te gustaba Chris?

Jill: - Qué?

Jill no sabia que decirle, Carlos, que estaba atento a todo lo que Sherry preguntaba esperaba impaciente escuchar la respuesta.

Sherry: - Dije que si te gustaba Chris.

Jill: - Escucha, estuve trabajando con él durante mucho tiempo, es solo un gran amigo. (dijo tratando de convencerla)

Sherry: - Ok.

En ese momento entra Barry y todos comienzan a trabajar.

7:45 pm. Departamento de Jill.

Al llegar a su casa, Jill prepara una pequeña mochila para llevar, en ella están entre otras cosas, las llaves del auto, del departamento y un revolver Eagle 6.o que usaba cartuchos de 9 mm y una pequeña navaja suiza que podía ocultarse fácilmente. Luego toma un baño, se viste, espera un poco y se marcha.

Jueves por la noche 21:45 hs.. Aeropuerto.

Jill estaciona su auto y comienza a buscar a Albert, pero en lugar de encontrarse con él se encuentra nada mas y nada menos que con Claire Redfield.

Claire: - Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Jill: - Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?

En ese momento se les acerca Albert.

Wesker: - Veo que ya llegaron.

Jill: - Qué?

Wesker: - Verás, aparte de llamarte a ti, también llame a Claire.

Claire: - Dónde esta mi hermano?!

Wesker: - Clama, ya lo verás.

En ese momento Albert saca de un portafolio tres pasajes para viajar a Usuahia y se los enseña a las chicas.

Jill: - Para qué son?!

Wesker: - Que no es obvio, para viajar.

Claire: - Tendremos que viajar contigo?

Wesker: - Sí, y se hospedaran en mi pequeña y humilde mansión.

Jill: - Maldición!

Wesker: - Quieres ver a Chris, sí o no?

Jill: - Sí.

Wesker: - Entonces no te quejes!

Los tres se dirigieron hacia un avión y emprendieron el viaje, y tras 24 horas de vuelo llegaron a Usuahia y se dirigieron a la mansión de Wesker.

Viernes 24/Septiembre/1999 8:00 a.m. Oficina S.T.A.R.S

Todos en el departamento de policía se preguntaban por la ausencia de Claire y Jill. Ni siquiera León sabia a donde había ido Claire, entonces llega Mark y les informa sobre la situación.

Barry: - Que haces aquí Mark?

Mark: - Sé donde están Jill y Claire.

Carlos: - Dónde?

Mark: - Ayer por la mañana Jill recibió una carta de Wesker diciendo que Chris estaba vivo y que si quería verlo tendrían que encontrarse en el aeropuerto de las afueras de la ciudad.

Todos: - Qué!?

Carlos: - Me estas queriendo decir que Jill fue a encontrarse con Wesker, arriesgando su vida sólo para poder ver a ese idiota de nuevo!

Rebecca: - Ese idiota es mi amigo y no te permitiré que hables así de él!

Barry: - Dejen de pelear y vamos a buscarlos!!

Rebecca: - Dónde están?

Mark: - Jill me mando un mensaje diciendo que irían a Usuahia, a la una mansión que Wesker tiene allí.

Barry: - Creo que necesitaremos la ayuda del grupo de novatos.

Carlos: - Los llevaremos?

Barry: - Si, después de todo están en su territorio.

León: - Él tiene razón, ellos conocen la zona, nos serán muy útiles.

Después de informarle la situación a Wood el equipo parte en un helicóptero hacia Argentina.

24/Septiembre/1999 23:00 hs. Mansión de Wesker.

Después de ubicar a las chicas en sus habitaciones las lleva al comedor para que cenen.

Claire: - No quiero cenar, quiero ver a mi hermano!!!!

Wesker: - No hasta que te termines todo eso.

Claire: - Alguna vez te dijeron que vivir con el diablo es más lindo que pasar cinco minutos contigo!

Wesker: - Jajaja. Se nota que eres hermana de Chris.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Albert las condujo al laboratorio subterráneo, en él había una especie de cárcel, él las condujo hasta una celda donde estaba Chris sentado en el piso.

Wesker: - Ey Redfield, tienes visitas!

Chris: - Claire, Jill?!

Claire: - Hermano!!!

Wesker abrió la puerta de la celda y luego saco un arma.

Jill: - Qué haces imbecil!?

Wesker: - Me aseguro que no intenten escapar.

Chris tenia ganas de abrazar a su hermana, y también a Jill pero estaba atado, fue en ese momento cuando Jill se acerco para abrazarlo y saco de su campera una pequeña navaja suiza con la que corto las cuerdas de Chris, él le sonríe.

Wesker: - Bien, mucho pegoteo por hoy, ya salgan!

En ese momento Chris se le acerca y lo desarma fácilmente con una patada, Jill toma el arma y apunta hacia Albert, Chris se le acerca y lo deja inconsciente tras darle un golpe en la nuca. Los tres corren hacia la salida de los laboratorios pero alguien les cierra las puertas, intentan buscar otra salida pero se encuentran con un grupo de hombres armados que los encierran juntos.

**Capitulo VIII "Al Fin Juntos"**

25/Septiembre/1999 2:00 a.m. Los S.T.A.R.S llegan a Usuahia.

Barry: - A donde iremos?

Federico: - A buscar la mansión, pero antes nos iremos al hotel a descansar un poco.

Todos: - Sí.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el hotel y por la mañana temprano se dirigieron al cuartel de policía local, desde allí los llevaron hacia un helicóptero y luego a la mansión que quedaba prácticamente en el medio de la nada. Una vez allí comenzaron a investigar, pero no parecía haber nada.

Carlos: - Están seguros de que es aquí?

Barry: - Si, el mensaje de Jill decía que era una casa entre las montañas, y esta es la única.

Rebecca: - Por dónde empezamos?, por arriba, por abajo o por la planta baja?

Barry: - No sé, lo único seguro es que no vamos a separarnos.

Mientras tanto en la celda...

Jill: - Por que ya no tienes ojos rojizos?

Chris: - Porque mis ojos nunca cambiaron de color. A que te refieres con eso?

Jill: - Nada, olvídalo.

Claire: - Cómo saldremos de aquí?!

Jill: - Tranquila, le dije a Mark sobre esto, estoy segura de que Barry y los demás deben estar en camino.

Chris: - Dónde esta Albert ahora?

Jill: - No sé, no quiero saberlo y no quiero que se aparezca por aquí.

Chris: - Por qué?

Jill: - Después te cuento.

Carlos: - Empecemos por abajo!

Rebecca: - Por qué?

Carlos: - Porque siempre que buscamos pruebas para incriminar a Umbrella, todas están en la parte subterránea.

León: - Eso es una buena teoría.

Barry: - Bien, vamos.

Se encaminaron hasta la parte subterránea de la mansión y empezaron a investigarla; había un pequeño laboratorio, tubos criogénicos pero nada dentro de ellos, habitaciones, archivos, todo en orden, no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar. Después de caminar y entrar en todas las habitaciones encontraron una puerta corrediza de color gris pero ésta solo se abría con un código.

Barry: - Usemos las armas para abrirla.

León: - Yo estoy de acuerdo,

Rebecca: - Hombres!. Todo lo hacen a su manera.

Carlos: - De que otra forma quieres hacerlo?

Rebecca: - Con algo que no haga tanto ruido!

Barry: - Es tarde, ya esta decidido.

Barry arrojó una granada que hizo explotar la puerta junto con un pedazo de pared, entraron y se encontraron con que esa habitación era como una prisión, siguieron caminando hasta que dieron con la celda donde estaban sus amigos.

Jill: - Ya era hora de que llegaran!

Rebecca: - Jill!!

Chris: - Hola.

Barry: - No puedo creer que todavía estés vivo!!

Barry disparo a la cerradura y la puerta se abrió rápidamente, después de esto tuvieron que prestarles un par de armas a los recién rescatados.

Wesker: - Veo que ya se encontraron.

Rebecca: - Si, te mataremos y nos iremos.

Jill: - Por que los ojos de Chris ya no son rojizos?!

Wesker: - Porque cuando lo capturamos le extrajimos una muestra de ADN, a ésta le incorporamos el virus T-Verónica creando una copia de Chris. Dos semanas después descubrimos un virus nuevo y se lo inyectamos, este hizo que sus ojos se vuelvan rojizos, pero también lo dotó con fuerza e inteligencia sobrehumana.

Jill: - Me estas queriendo decir que casi me acuesto con uno de tus experimentos!!!

Tras decir esto todos se voltearon a mirarla, su mente le decía que lo arregle pero no sabía como. Albert aprovechó el momento de la distracción para intentar golpear a Chris.

Jill: - Cuidado Chris!!!!!!

Chris reaccionó, esquivó el golpe y le dio un puñetazo a Albert.

Wesker: - Me vengare de ustedes!!!

Jill: - Inténtalo idiota!

Wesker: - Como digas linda, voy a presentarles a Nosferatus, mi ultima creación!!

Por detrás de Albert apareció una criatura de 2,50 metros aproximadamente, tenia en sus manos cinco largas y afiladas garras y escupía ácido. Los S.T.A.R.S empezaron a dispararle pero nada parecía afectar a la criatura que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Chris salió rápidamente de la sala para buscar un antivirus, había pasado tanto tiempo allí que ya sabia de que se trataba todo, Jill lo siguió.

Jill: - Ey, espérame!

Él no la escuchó y siguió corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto lleno de frasquitos.

Chris: - Tiene que ser uno de estos, pero cuál?!

Jill: - Puedo ayudarte?

Chris: - Si, pero después tendrás que explicarme un par de cosas.

Jill: - Ok.

Se tardaron unos 15 minutos revisando todos los frasquitos hasta que descubrieron que el antivirus no estaba ahí.

Chris: - Maldición!

Jill: - Dónde esta?!

Chris: - No lo sé, tendría que estar aquí!

Mientras ellos buscaban el antivirus para inyectárselo a la criatura los demás estaban tratando de salvar sus vidas.

León: - Que hacemos?, esta cosa no se muere con nada!

Wesker: - No podrán detener a mi mascota, jajaja.

Claire: - Ya cállate imbecil!

Barry empezó a tirar las granadas que tenia pero la criatura parecía no debilitarse con nada, Carlos logró hacerle una pequeña abertura en la espalda, entonces Federico tomo una de las granadas más potentes, corrió hacia el monstruo y se la colocó dentro. Antes de explotar, Nosferatus se quito a Federico de la espalda y lo cortó en dos pedazos, luego se dirigió a Albert e intento atacarlo. Él se dio cuenta de que su creación había perdido el control y escapó rápidamente. Después de esto todos empezaron a correr y a dispararle con las granadas. La bestia los siguió y logró tomar a Claire entre sus garras, estaba apunto de matarla entonces León le disparo a los ojos haciendo que la soltara, Claire se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Chris y Jill revolvían todo buscando algo que fura capaz de debilitar a Nosferatus, entonces un hombre alto que se parecía a un zombi entró en la habitación donde ellos se encontraban. Chris estaba a punto de dispararle pero el hombre le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Hombre: - Espera, no soy un zombi.

Jill: - Cómo sabemos que no esta infectado con el nuevo virus?

Hombre: - Mi nombre es Marcus y también quiero destruir a Umbrella.

Chris: - Por qué?

Marcus: - Porque ellos intentaron matarme.

Chris: - Ya veo.

Jill: - Sabes dónde están los antídotos?

Marcus: - No hay antídotos, la bestia tiene una pequeña bomba implantada en su cabeza, hay que detonarla entonces explotará.

Chris: - Cómo sabes todo eso?

Marcus: - He estado siguiendo los pasos de Umbrella desde muy cerca. Ahora síganme.

Jill y Chris siguieron a Marcus hasta el piso superior de la casa donde encontraron a Darío, uno de los científicos.

Chris: - Ey tú, como hacemos para matar a esa cosa?!

Darío: - No se los diré.

Jill: - O lo dices o te mato!

Darío: - Adelante, mátame. (dijo desafiándola)

Chris: - No le hables en ese tono!

Chris lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

Chris: - Si no lo dices tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Darío: - Esta bien, se los diré.

Chris: - Entonces, habla.

Darío: - Wesker tiene un detonador que activa una bomba implantada en el cerebro de Nosferatus.

Jill: - Y dónde está el gusano?

Darío: - Albert no es ningún gusano, tú eres una zorra!

Chris: - Te dije que no le hables así. (luego lo golpea)

Marcus: - Vayamos a buscar a Albert.

Jill y Chris: - Sí.

En la parte subterránea de la mansión los otros habían logrado refugiarse en un pequeño cuarto.

Claire: - No puedo creer que esa cosa no se muera.

León: - Yo tampoco.

Carlos: - Dónde esta Jill?!

Rebecca: - No sé, siguió a Chris, creo que fueron a buscar algo.

Carlos: - Tenía que irse justo con él?!

Claire: - Yo no le veo nada de malo.

Carlos: - Yo sí!

León: - Cálmate, no estamos para tus escenas de celos, tenemos que pensar como matar a esa cosa.

Carlos: - Podemos hacer que se coma a Chris mientras nosotros escapamos.

Claire: - Cállate imbecil, ¿no se qué tienes en contra de mi hermano?

Carlos: - Todo, él es muy malo conmigo. Voy a decirte sólo un par de razones por las cuales lo odio: me tortura, me hace quedar mal enfrente de todos y principalmente enfrente de Jill, y... ya te dije que me torturaba?

Rebecca: - Ya basta, no pueden estar peleando por cualquier cosa!

Barry: - Ella tiene razón.

León: - Pensemos en algo para salir de aquí, y que sea rápido, no quiero que esa cosa me coma.

Rebecca: - Creo que tendremos que correr porque ya viene hacia aquí!!!

Todos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a correr mientras le arrogaban granadas congelantes hasta que éste se quedó paralizado, entonces lograron escapar y subir al primer piso donde Albert los estaba esperando.

Wesker: - Por lo visto lograron escapar de mi mascota, jajaja.

Rebecca: - Tu mascota no es muy amigable.

Wesker: - No lo es?, conmigo se porta de maravilla.

De repente se escucha el ruido de una puerta, y de ella salen Chris, Jill, Marcus y Darío.

Wesker: - Qué haces con ellos Darío?

Darío: - Me obligaron.

Chris: - Ahora pondremos fin a todo esto.

Wesker: - Cómo estas tan seguro?

Chris: - Sólo lo sé.

Chris se abalanza sobre Albert y los dos comienzan a pelear.

Chris: - Dónde tienes el detonador?

Wesker: - Lo traigo conmigo, pero si lo quieres tendrás que matarme antes.

Chris: - No te preocupes, lo haré.

En ese momento Carlos toma su arma y le apunta a Wesker, iba a dispararle, pero antes de hacerlo Nosferatus sale de la nada y de un zarpazo lo tira contra una pared.

Rebecca: - Maldición, pensé que no nos encontraría!

Wesker: - Es muy inteligente, los matará a todos, jajaja.

Chris: - Cállate! ( y le da un puñetazo)

Chris y Albert siguen entretenidos con su pelea mientras que los demás tratan de matar a la criatura. Barry, Rebecca y Carlos comienzan a arrojarle todas las granadas que llevan consigo, León y Claire le disparan en los pies para disminuir su velocidad, pero nada sirve. Jill intenta dispararle a Albert, pero debido a todo el movimiento no puede estar segura sobre a quien le apunta verdaderamente, entonces Marcus le quita el arma y le dispara a Albert en el estómago, luego Chris comienza a revisarlo hasta encontrar el detonador, estaba a punto de presionar el botón, pero Albert lo detiene.

Wesker: - Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

Chris: - Dame un motivo para no hacerlo.

Wesker: - Si lo haces no sólo destruirás a Nosferatus, sino que también destruirás a la mansión con todo lo que hay en ella.

Chris: - Maldición!

Marcus: - Ustedes huyan, yo me quedaré aquí y destruiré todo.

Jill: - No podemos dejarte sólo.

Marcus: - Escuchen, soy mitad zombi, tengo que morir.

Chris: - Esta bien, vamos Jill.

Jill: - Sí.

Todos intentaron alejarse lo más posible de la mansión, pero ésta explotó cuando ellos estaban a unos pocos metros de allí.

Barry: - Están bien todos?

Todos: - Sí.

Barry: - Perfecto, llamemos al helicóptero.

Transcurrieron unos 20 minutos desde que habían subido al helicóptero, todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de Jill y Chris. Él se sentó a su lado pero ella permaneció callada, entonces él la abrazó y le dijo: "Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes", ella lo miró, le sonrió, se acurrucó contra su pecho como solía hacer cada vez que él la abrazaba y luego se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

Una vez que llegaron New York Chris pasó la noche en el departamento de Jill, estaban acostados en su cama mirando películas y comiendo palomitas de maíz.

Chris: - Pensé que nunca más en mi vida estaría en una cama.

Jill: - Jajaja. Después del viaje que hice con Wesker pensé que nunca más volvería a mi departamento.

Chris: - Pero lo hiciste.

Jill: - Sí.

Chris: - Puedo preguntarte algo?

Jill: - Claro.

Chris: - Cómo es eso de que casi te acuestas con uno de los experimentos de Albert?

Jill se quedó mirándolo sin saber que decirle, pero luego le contó todo lo que Albert le había hecho y todo lo que pasó.

Chris: - Menos mal que ese tipo esta muerto porque me gustaría mucho golpearlo.

Jill: - Yo no quiero volver a verlo.

Chris: - Te entiendo.

Chris la mira a los ojos , comienza a acariciar su rostro, la besa y ella le devuelve el beso tiernamente. Él pasa una mano por la espalda y la levanta suavemente , luego, entre besos y caricias comienza a quitarle la ropa.

(Ya saben lo que pasa después, no hace falta que se los explique)

Una semana después...

Los S.T.A.R.S vuelven al trabajo normal, sólo que ahora tienen a Chris devuelta en el equipo. Una mañana les informan que tienen otra misión que tiene que ver con Umbrella y otra compañía rival a ésta. Su jefe les explica todo y luego dice:

"Umbrella es como el ave Fénix, renace de sus cenizas"...

Bueno gente, es mi primer fic, así que por favor no sea tan malos T.T sniff, sniff. Lo escribi hace mucho y ahora lo dejo aca

Les prometo mejorar para la próxima! En realidad iba a hacer una remake de este pero…es una odisea, hay que cambiar muchas cosas XD.

NO ME MATEN!!!!!!!!


End file.
